To Kill A Thief
by MovieVillain
Summary: Light has become partners with Miyako in catching Jeanne. What she doesn't know is that he is Kira, the serial killer she is also planning to apprehend.
1. Partnership

As I walked to the police station at the night, I remembered the time when I received an invitation to join an investigation to Kaitou Jeanne, a thief living in this city. From what I can tell, she isn't an ordinary thief because I could tell that she wears white clothing and looks like an angel. Anyway, this girl making my New World a total mess so I gotta find out her name and kill her.

I approached the chief in the briefing room as he looks at me with a smile on his face. He said, "Ah, Light Yagami, just in time."

I grab my hand to the chief's to shake hands. I was so looking forward to catch Jeanne. Whoever she is, I'm going to kill her.

The chief added as she shows me a teenage girl who has dark purple hair and has a ribbon on the back of her head, "This is your partner, Miyako Toudaiji. She's gonna show you the ropes in catching Jeanne. Trust her, she's a special girl who could make this exciting."

I walked up to Miyako as I sit on a chair next to her. "Hi, Miyako, my name is Light Yagami."

"Nice to meet you, Light," she said. "You and I are going to get along just fine."

"Yeah."

I thought, _So you were in charge of catching Jeanne, huh? Impressive. You must have a talent to do so, despite all the failures you have suffered. I'm hoping you don't go after Kira because if you do, I'll kill you. This is because I am Kira._

The chief shouted in a firm voice for order. "Pay attention! I just got a note from Jeanne saying that she is going to get some painting at the museum."

The museum? So that's a kind of place she's going to commit a crime, huh? If I'm serious about catching her so that I can kill her, I have to know about her M.O. aka modus operandi.

The chief then turned to my attention. "Light, you and Miyako are going to investigate the place. If Jeanne is in there, catch her."

"Got it," Miyako and I said in unison. That's when we get up from the desk and leave the briefing room. As we walked out of the building, I thought about how she could be a perfect candidate in ruling the New World with me. If she's against me, then I'll just have to kill her. Now that we're out of the building, it's time for me to have a talk with her. She noticed that I wanted to talk to her about apprehending Jeanne.

She said, "Now, Light, it's time for me to show you some basics on how to catch Jeanne. First, you need to set a trap to where she's going to rob. Second, you got to have a running speed because you'll need it to be faster than Jeanne."

"Okay, I got it. Anything else?"

The reply coming out of Miyako's mouth is, "Oh, and third, you need to have strategies in getting her because she can do gymnastic skills."

"Is that why she can cling into walls?"

"Yes."

I guess that means Jeanne isn't a normal thief after all. She's a supernatural thief. As we run towards the museum, I knew I'm going to have a good partnership with her.


	2. First Hunt

As we headed to the museum, Miyako gives me a flashlight. I guess that when the places are closed down, the lights will be turned off. I should have bought a flashlight with me when I was about to go to a museum to catch a thief.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey, what are partners for?" she said looking so happy with me. "Now, what type of approach we should to get her?"

"We split up. I look on this way," I pointed my right index finger to the right. "Now you have to go to the other way."

Miyako said, "Good idea, Light. That way, I'll set a trap on the other way and Jeanne won't know of what's coming to her when she finds you."

As I went on my way, I looked at all the art work. I saw the sight of paintings and sculptures. I remembered the time when Mom and Dad took me and Sayu to a museum for a family outing. I guess it's a wonderful sight as I looked at the paintings and sculptures; there are existing meanings in there. What a wonderful memory that is.

I heard a zip coming past me. I'm guessing that's Jeanne. As I run towards her, I saw her about to stealing a painting to my right. What can I do in this? How can I catch her? Even though I bought a page of the Death Note, I don't know what her real name is. What should I do in this?

Just then, a rope comes and gets a hold of her. I looked at the source where is it coming from and that is Miyako.

"Hello, Light, not having a good catch to her, huh? Don't worry, I got this. Just watch and learn."

"Okay..."

I thought, _So I'll just have to watch and learn from you, huh? That's fine with me. I'll learn something from you about how to catch her. Once that is done, I'll create my own strategy in how to get Jeanne's real name then kill her. Good plan._

I watch her trying to outdo one another. The result is that Miyako has lost, and Jeanne succeeds in stealing the painting. This is one mystery that I'm going to solve. As Jeanne left, I helped Miyako get stand up.

"Are you okay, Miyako?"

"Yes, I'm okay. Now this is how you catch Jeanne. Even though she got away, at least you learned something, right?"

"Yes, I have," I said.

Miyako then added some more statement, "Oh, and Light, I'm also planning to catch Kira."

_Catch Kira? You? Impossible, you don't have the smarts on how to apprehend me._

"I see..." I said, looking sarcastic in my face. "Well, thank you for the night. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Okay," said Miyako.

As I walked out of the museum, I saw Ryuk, my Shinigami hovering beside me.

"So you found a new friend," he said looking so happy as usual. "I know what you're thinking. You're going to kill her."

"Yeah," I said. "But first, I'm going to let her know who Jeanne is. Once that is done, you know what happens."

"You'll kill the both of them," was the reply.

"Exactly," I said. "It's time to get back to the apartment. I got something that could help me in getting Jeanne's real name."

I got to say that this is going to be a real challenge for me.


	3. A Secret Alliance

I walked to my apartment to a tall skyscraper. As I walked in the elevator, I pushed the button to the 20th floor. Once there, I opened the door to room 2012 with a key. As usual, I get a greeting from Misa.

"Hi, Light, it's good to see you!" she said looking so excited with me.

"Yeah," I said looking cold. As I looked at her in the eyes, I recalled of the time when I first met her. That was the day I accepted her as my girlfriend, but what she didn't know is that I was just using her to do my bidding. Once she doesn't have any use for me, I'll kill her. However, that very thought has foiled when Rem, her former Shinigami, is planning to kill me if I ever do that. Now that she's dead, I'm still keeping Misa around and I don't know why. I removed my coat and placed it on a coat racket.

I added, "So is our guests here?"

"Yes," Misa replied as she takes my right hand to the table. She introduced me to two guests. As I looked to my left, that man has dark black hair, purple eyes, and wears completely black. His name is Noin Claude. I met him when I first got here. He has the genius in the supernatural, so I needed him for this. Now to my right is a little girl who looks demonic. Her name is Myst. I met her while I saw doing something to a victim. This could be a perfect ploy to get Jeanne.

"Now then," I said. "Do you two know why you're all here?"

"It's because you needed us in your plot to kill Jeanne," Noin replied.

"That's my answer, too," Myst suddenly said.

"That's right. That's our objective and that's why I need your help. My plan is to create a New World where there will be no crimes to commit. I do this by murdering criminals. However, I also kill anyone who tries to get in my way."

Noin then raised makes his statement, "This is because you are Kira, the criminal mastermind whom Miyako have been searching for."

"Exactly," I said. "Now, Myst, do you have something to add?"

"Uh, no."

_No, huh? I guess that's it for our meeting._

I raised my hand; not only me, but also Misa, Noin, Ryuk, and Myst. Then we put our hands to each other, a sign that we have sword allegiance to each other. This is perfect.

"If there are no questions, then it's time for our plan to commence," I said.


	4. Discovering The Thief's True Identity

I woke up this morning as I saw Misa in front of me. She looks dressed looking completely black. I also take a shower, then dress up. Now it's time to get going. Misa and I have decided to go to a place where we can have breakfast. I know that Ryuk is going to follow me. This is good use for him in order to find out something about Jeanne.

_With Noin and Myst causing trouble, there's no way Jeanne can trace all this back to me._

We entered to a cafe. I know Misa volunteered to get breakfast so I allowed her to do so. While I was searching for a table, a voice just greeted me saying, "Hi, Light". I turned to it and it's Miyako. How nice it is. She asked, "Do you want to sit with us?"

"Uh, sure," I said.

As I sit to her left, I noticed there's a woman beside her. Her face description looks like Jeanne. Does that mean?

_If she looks like Jeanne, then she is Jeanne. I have to get her name._

"Who is she?" I asked Miyako, referring to the woman to my left.

"This is Maron Kusakabe, my best friend ever since kindergarten," she replied.

_Maron Kusakabe, huh? Now she is in real trouble because I'm going to kill her. But I want Miyako to know she's Jeanne, then I'll kill the both of them._

I noticed that Maron has a wound at her shoulder. Wonder where that came from?

"Uh, where did you get your injury at your left shoulder?"

"I was doing a gymnastic practice then suddenly I got hurt," was the reply coming out of her mouth.

_A gymnastic practice, huh? That means she got injured while trying to fight off Miyako's trap. Besides what she looks like, I got two evidences. Now, I needed one more to confirm Maron is really Jeanne._

Misa called on, "Here's our breakfast, Light."

She gives me my breakfast for the day, and it's bacon and eggs. _Nice choice for the day._

As we started to eat our breakfast, I talk and talk to Miyako and her best friend that I was chosen to be her partner in catching Jeanne. From the look at Miyako, I could tell she doesn't know that her best friend is the thief she's trying to apprehend. It's best that I should not tell her. Besides, I called on two students of her classes about Jeanne looks like Maron and they told me not to tell it in Miyako's presence because she refuses to believe that Maron is Jeanne. I could that she's a completely useless detective because of this. Then I saw Misa having a chat with Miyako. I guess they're really getting along with each other.

Suddenly, Maron begins to look scared. She said, "Watch out, everyone! There's a monster nearby!"

"Monster?" we said in unison.

She could see a monster? Wait, does that mean she could see Ryuk? If so, I have to be sure.

"Don't worry, Maron, there is no monster. You're just imagining stuff," I said trying to comfort her. I turned to Miyako, "Get her home so that she could rest."

"Okay."

I decided to go back to the apartment so that I can have a talk with Ryuk if Maron can see him or not.

"So, Ryuk, did Maron, or should I say Jeanne, see you?"

"I could say, yes. There's no doubt about it."

So she can see him. This is my third evidence.

_I guess there is no reasonable doubt. Maron Kusakabe is Kaitou Jeanne! Now the case is solved. I'm going to solve it in my way with the death of her and Miyako._

Just then, Noin and Myst appear at my bedroom. The former speaks up, "So now you know who Jeanne is. I guess the Queen would want you to be in her service."

"The Queen? Who is she?" I asked.

"That's the secret, Light," said Myst. "Don't worry, you'll find out who she is soon. Just be patient, okay?"

"Okay," I guess have no choice but to wait of who the Queen is. "Anyway, Miyako here is going to help me in my plot, but she isn't aware that she is playing for my team. Too bad she doesn't know I'm Kira and that I'm plotting to kill her and her best friend. The best thing I should do is manipulate her into doing what I want so that I can kill the both of them."

This is so gonna be perfect.

As I'm going to take a walk, I noticed there's a man with blue hair coming by. This man looks familiar. Just then, a revelation hit me.

_He's Kaitou Sinbad! That's him. I can picture in my mind it's really him when his hair is not white and not wearing a white cloth to cover the bottom half of his mouth._

"Uh, what is your name?"

"It's Chiaki Nagoya," was the reply.

Then, we walked to our separate ways. Just then, Myst comes walking beside me with an evil smile creeping on her face.

"So, now you who Kaitou Sinbad is. That's him."

"Yeah, so I'm planning to kill him as well," I said.

"That's good," Myst replied. "Just so you know, Jeanne has fallen in love with him."

I thought, _So she has fallen in love with him, huh? Maybe this could be a perfect opportunity to get into my plan set in motion._


	5. Second Hunt

As I drifted to sleep for tonight, I was suddenly awakened by the ringtone of my cellphone. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Sorry to disturb you, Light, but Jeanne is about to strike again," Miyako said talking through my cellphone.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm at a construction site," was the reply. Guess that Myst just planned something in order to get Jeanne.

"I'm on my way," I said ending my call.

As I finished dressing up, Noin shows up and said, "You're going there?"

"Why not? I could learn something. You know what, Noin? You could be of some use to me since you know too much of the supernatural. If you give me a strategy on how to kill Jeanne, just let me know, okay?"

"Okay," was the reply coming out of him. From what can look at his face, it seemed like he's worried about something, but what is it? Never mind about that. I got to get to the construction site.

I raced to the construction site and saw Miyako and the police have surrounded the building.

"What's the status, Miyako?" I asked.

"You're not gonna believe this, but Jeanne is there ready to steal a brooch," Miyako replied to me in a worried tone.

"She's stealing someone's brooch?"

"Yeah," said Miyako's father. "A brooch that Kanako has."

While looking past the building, I noticed Chiaki is trying to get to it. Luckily, Myst just came to ruin it. _Good move. That way. he can't make a rescue out of her.  
><em>

Miyako and I are inside the inside the building ready to give Jeanne a fight. She takes down the police officers, but she gets blown away by a big fan. I saw Miyako has done it. Unfortunately for her, it just advanced her to the top of the building.

"Smooth..." I said sarcastically.

"Just shut up and help me get her, Light," said Miyako as we moved on to the elevator. Unfortunately, I'm not going with her since I know Jeanne would trap them in the elevator when she destroyed the power box. Just as I expected, she has done it. No way I'm getting on the elevator because of it.

Now that Miyako is out, I'll just have to watch how Jeanne frees the victim. I just found out she seals the demon inside them and she said, "Checkmate". That's a nice impressive move. Now I know what she does in this city. Still, she's a thief.

I get the feeling that Maron will know that I'm Kira due to getting help from an angel and having seen Ryuk. I just got to get her off my back.


	6. Miyako's Murders

The subway... One of the good places I could make use of murder. On my left is Misa, and on my right is Ryuk. They're going to watch my presentation involving with Miyako. I called her to get over there this morning.

"So you're plotting to make her murder her own police force?" Misa asked.

"Yeah, that way, she could feel on how does it like to murder someone," I replied. "But I'm not going to kill her. I'm still going to let her know that her best friend, Maron Kusakabe, is Kaitou Jeanne. I'm just going to kill off the investigators on my case and Maron's case."

"Very good, Light, I'll enjoy that kind of entertainment," Ryuk said.

We saw Miyako headed here right now. I walk toward her from behind as I spoke some word to her.

"Miyako Toudaiji..." I knew she's about to turn around; I better not let that happen. "Turn around and you're dead. I'm Kira." This shocks Miyako, perfect. Exactly as I anticipated. "That's right. Don't turn around or do anything badly. I won't hesitate to kill you right here."

From what I can look at her face, she's horrified of me. She's so scared of Kira.

"First, I'm going to prove to you that I'm Kira," I said. "Look at the man over there by the cash register of the grocery store," I pointed my right index finger to the man whose job is a cashier. "I'll kill him just for you."

Miyako starts to look horrified. I can tell that when it comes to her look.

"But how? Don't do it."

Suddenly, the man starts to heart attack and drops dead on the floor.

"Now you see, Miyako," I said. "This is how I kill. To tell you the truth, the man you saw is a criminal because he is convicted several times for bank robbery, but he manages to escape because the warrant is not complete. He is a menace to society, and got what he deserved. You know, Miyako, I can't kill anyone whose name and face I don't know. That means I can kill all the people surrounding us. Go ahead and choose someone if you want."

"No, I believe you. You're Kira," Miyako said in a terrified tone.

"Now then, I'm going to make you do a favor for me. Imagine how do you feel if one of your friends got involved into this. Maybe you should think of her as a hostage."

"How do you know about her?"

I made a grin at my face. This is just what I'm expecting. The person that she thinks whom I'm planning to kill is Maron. But I'm not going to kill her yet.

"You seemed surprised, Miyako. I've been investigating you ever since the day you are planning to apprehend me. Well, it's payback time," I said give her an envelope. "This is what you're going to use to do a favor for me, and here's a communicator so that I can monitor your movements."

I walked away from her as she puts on the communicator.

"Now, get on the Yamanote line. It doesn't matter which direction you take," I said as I watched Miyako go to a train. "I'll be close by all times which I'll be watching your every move. When you get on the train, pick a spot and don't take your eyes of it. If I see you look at the other way, I will kill you."

Miyako gets on the train, and so did I. She picked a spot of sitting between two women. For me, I'll just stand on the train to keep a close eye on her.

"Now, I'm going to ask you something. If I even have a slightest suspicion of not being honest, your best friend is as good as dead. The question is, how many investigators in your case in getting Jeanne and how many in the Kira case. Speak quietly into the communicator and don't make a lie."

"I believe it's 5 on Jeanne's case and 5 on the Kira case. Counting 7 if it includes me and Light."

"Okay, now I want you to call on the Chief's phone and tell him to get the names and photos of the investigators on the case. Put the earpiece on it so that I can hear the conversation. If I find any tricks there, you know what will happen."

I used the communicator to hear the conversation. Now I'm getting it; the Chief is giving Miyako the names and photos of the investigators trying to get Jeanne and Kira. It's so going to work.

"Now, one by one, you're going to look at each photo and put the name of the investigators except yours and Light's."

I peeked on the door to see Miyako is doing well on her part, putting down the names of her own people when she doesn't know that is part of my plan.

"Now that you're done, put the communicator and the papers on the elevator, then place it on top of you," I said. "You're going to ride the train for another 15 minutes and you and your best friend are free."

15 minutes have passed and Miyako leaves the train, finally free from me. Yes, but I get the feeling the news will be passed onto her. But I'll wait if I should come to her. I get the envelope and took a train back to my apartment.

Inside, I take a look at the names Miyako has written down. This is perfect. Too bad she doesn't know that she's been signing a death warrant for each of the investigators. Now there could be only me and Miyako to investigate both Jeanne and Kira. Exactly as I planned.

Just then, my cellphone just ring, and I answered it.

"Come to my apartment, Light," Miyako said. From her voice, she looks sad. "There's something we need to discuss with my father."

I knew that would be the news so I went there. When I got there, I saw Maron is sitted with Miyako. I sit down between them and Miyako's family.

"Now," Miyako's father said. "I'm going to tell you the news that is so gonna shock all of us."

Here it goes...

"The investigators of catching Jeanne and Kira are dead."

Miyako gets a horrifying look at her face, and so is Maron. I pretended to be horrified by this, too; that way, to not let myself get suspected of being responsible for it.

"That's right, the people who are investigating Jeanne and Kira are dead."

I added, "You mean Kira killed them, right?"

"Yeah," said Miyako's father. "Because of that, a lot of police officers are going to quit their jobs, but I'm not going to force them to stay. Kira will kill anyone who tries to offend him. Who could blame them? We're dealing with a heartless mass murderer who thinks he can make the world a better place by just killing."

Miyako's mother then holds her husband's left hand, and so did Miyako's brother. They're so deathly afraid of this.

"You should quit, too," said the latter. "What if Kira might get you?"

"That's right," said the former. "Your life is more important than your job."

Miyako's father said in a sternly tone, "Thank you, but I'm not going to. I can't just sit here and let evil win."

"Me too," said Miyako. "I'll see this to the end."

_So they refuse to quit, huh? Miyako wants to see this to the end? Okay, I will let you find out Maron is Jeanne before I could kill the both of you._ I thought.

I stood up and put my hands on the table. I decided to speak in a gladly tone.

"I'm proud of you, Mr. Toudaiji, and you too, Miyako, for making a decision like that. I'm glad that I have a partner like you, Miyako, to get through this," I walk to the door, ready to leave the place. "I can assure all of you that if Kira gets a hold of any of you, I'll make sure he gets the death penalty. I swear it."

As I left the apartment and started walking back to mine, Ryuk and Noin just appeared beside me.

"Nice acting, Light," the former said in a happy tone.

"Yeah, very nice," the latter said.

Now it's time for my master plan to begin.


	7. Enter L

Here we are in my apartment at the dining table. I looked at the members of my team; beside me is two people and that is Ryuk and Misa. To my left is Noin and to my right is Myst. From what I can look at the notes for Jeanne, I now know her true name and face. This is one opportunity I could use to finally kill her. However, I also planned on killing Miyako.

I spoke, "Now then, any idea what is our next move?" I noticed Myst has raised her hand. _This better be good._ "Yes, Myst?"

"I got this good idea, Light," said Myst. "I plotted on having the entire school turn against Jeanne. In other words, I have to make demonic possessions out of everyone there."

I respond, "Why that's good, Myst! A very good idea!" I looked at Noin. Maybe he should come with her to this. "Noin, you and Myst are going to do that plan."

Noin and Myst stand up from their chairs and ready to leave for their plan to commence. However, he came back as he looks at me. I must say that he's trying to do something that either helps or hinders my plan.

"What about you, Light? What will you do?"

"I decided to reveal this great secret to my partner, Miyako. That way, she could get a good understanding in me. Of course, it's not about being Kira, it's about being someone else. That's what I'll do."

Noin gives me a nod and leaves by flying up the sky.

To this day, I walked to the streets with Misa and Ryuk as we decided to have a talk with Miyako. We saw her having a talk with Maron as they have ice cream on their hands. They're wearing their school uniforms. This is how best friends talk to each other. For my point of view, I don't have a best friend. I seem to spent most time in school being alone, and not talking much to everyone there. I recalled that before I got the Death Note, the entire class looks bored, and so am I. Now that I got that murder weapon, I got my fun.

"Hey, Miyako!" I said as Misa and I run towards the two best friends.

"Oh, Light and Misa, I didn't expect you to be here in this hour of day. Shouldn't you be working on the case involving Jeanne?" asked Miyako.

"Yeah, but I decided today is my day off," I said. "I want to talk to you privately, Miyako," I turned my eyes to Misa, wanting her to do an order. "Misa, talk to Maron. She's a good friend to get to know off."

"Okay!" she said excitingly. Grabbing onto Maron's arms, she runs with her in an exciting manner. "Come on, Maron! Let's have a talk with each other!"

I turned to Miyako. _Maybe it's about time I should tell her this great secret._

"Now that they're gone, let's talk privately," I said as I grab Miyako's right hand and took her to some place where we can talk privately with no one listening to our conversation. Ryuk is so gonna enjoy our conversation. We run toward the park, a good place for no one to know our conversation. In there, we sat on a bench.

"Now, what is it you want to talk about, Light?" Miyako asks looking curious in her eyes. She looks beautiful in my sight.

"You see, Miyako," I put myself closer to her ear, ready to tell her this great secret. Not about being Kira, not yet, but being someone else. "I want to tell you, I'm L."

"What?" Miyako asked so I put myself farther away from her ear.

"You heard me," I said. "I am L, the world's greatest detective."

"It's so incredible," Miyako replies back to me. "You're L. This is exciting."

"Yeah," I said. _She has to keep this a secret._ "But you have to keep this a secret. Nobody should know about his true name and face, especially Maron. Will you keep this a secret?"

Miyako then grabs hold of my hands. I guess she accepts my proposition.

"Yes, Light, I'll keep this secret from everyone, even Maron."

"Thank you."

Miyako stands up from the bench. I could tell she's getting late from going to school. Silly me, I shouldn't have bought her here to talk a little bit late. Then she runs off to school. What she doesn't know is that there's something sinisterly will be planned there. I'll just watch what happened by my apartment via the cameras I hacked into the school. Now the fun is about to start.


	8. Secrets Revealed

As I watched the aftermath of the battle from the cameras, Myst has been checkmate by Maron and her date, Chiaki, whom now I know is really Sinbad. I turned off the TV from my apartment and come face to face with Noin about this. I see him, but after Myst has been checkmate, he doesn't do anything about it. I walk closer to him, and I was really angry of this. At the same time, I'm happy because she got rid of a demon, something I couldn't do.

"Why, Noin?" I said, looking disappointed at my face. "Why didn't you do something this when Maron is about to win?"

"Because to tell you the truth, I discovered that she has the same spirit as her ancestor, Jeanne d'Arc," was the reply coming out of him. I guess he's telling the truth.

"Don't worry, Noin," I said. "That's just part of my plan."

"Yeah," he said replying to me. "Before you do so, allow me to introduce you to the Queen."

Just then, a big blue circle came out of the room. Misa runs off to see this in a surprising look. I looked surprised as well of something this supernatural would occur. Then, a woman just came walking out of the portal. She has dark green hair, dark pale skin, dressed black, and looks sinister. On the top of that, she has white angel wings.

"This is the Queen," said Noin.

Misa and I come forward as we introduce ourselves. We take a bow to her, a sign for respect.

"Hi, my name is Light Yagami," I said, and then I point my right hand to Misa as I was going to introduce her to the Queen. "Her name is Misa Amane."

"It's good to see you, Light and Misa. My name is Fin Fish."

I'm curious of what is she doing all this time while I've been in preparations of my plot. "What is your role in this?"

"I am her helper. Too bad she doesn't know I was just using her for your plan to commence."

_Is that so? Thanks to you, I will win._

"Now that you're here, it's time for our plan to start," I bring out my Death Note. I begin to write down the names Maron Kusakabe, Miyako Toudaiji, and Chiaki Nagoya. I also placed the details.

Fin said, "You and Misa will just watch the plan while Noin and I will handle our affairs."

As they left, I left my apartment with Misa and Ryuk as we headed to their location. We decided to watch the battle unnoticed. They're headed to a skyscraper where Maron and Chiaki are confronted by a horde of demons. We watch Fin getting into explanations where she turns out to be sided with the Devil all along. Then, she was told by someone named Access of his side of the story. His story is that Fin is kidnapped by the Devil and gets brainwashed, explaining of what she has become. Whose story do I think it's true? It's Access. Besides, I get the feeling Noin knows something about this. Then, Maron gets teleported to the 15th century where she talks with her ancestor, Jeanne d'Arc. Luckily, I have Noin going there to check something out. That's where I got the shocking revelation: he got his powers just to save Jeanne. In fact, he's been tasked to protect Maron. Now I understand why he didn't do anything in the school that other day. He's not on my side all along. Don't worry, I'll have Fin kill him. After Maron and Chiaki are back in our timeline, I saw Miyako running by. I guess this is the time she'll find out that her best friend is the thief we've been trying to apprehend, and I was right. She fainted from this, and Fin takes her hostage. Soon, I witness the city has turned into ice. I decided to take follow to her location. As usual, Ryuk and Misa will accompany me as we followed her to the Castle of Ice.

Inside, I witnessed Fin manipulating Miyako into making her attack Jeanne. It would appear that her manipulations includes of making her think that if she kills Jeanne, Maron will return. I know for certain she'll not come back. I think back of all this time, Miyako is just like me; both of us are amateur detectives who want to make the world a better place by just killing. If she succeeds in killing her own best friend, then she is just like me.

Outside of the castle, I just watch Miyako acting crazy, not to mention evil, and started to attack Maron and Chiaki. This is what I call good entertainment for me. However, even if she kills Jeanne, her Maron won't come back. This is until I saw a sight that shocks me: Noin is aiding Jeanne. Just what I expected; I know he'll turn Miyako back to normal, and I was right. Good thing I'm inside the force field Noin has created. I witnessed my partner crying and apologizing to her best friend. Now it's time for my part of the plan to begin.

I approach the two and said with an evil smile on my face, "So you're best friends, huh? To tell you the truth, I don't have one. I just spend most of my time at school being alone."

"Light, what is the meaning of this?" asked Miyako.

"I guess it's time for you and your best friend to know my secret. I am Kira," I said, looking sinister. I looked at them with my eyes looking red. "And now, you're dead. Misa, countdown!"

Misa then appears from behind them. She appears to them and shows her watch. She counted, "35, 36, 37, 38, 39..."

Guess it's time to proclaim my victory. "Well, Maron, Miyako, and Chiaki, I win."

"40!"


	9. Downfall

At last, victory is mine! I see Jeanne and Miyako hugging each other, ready for their deaths to come. As for Chiaki, he just holds his head in fear for his life.

"We're still alive," said Maron. "It's been over a minute, and we haven't died."

_What the hell is going on? Why are they still alive?_ I thought shockingly.

Miyako started to laugh at this. I looked at her, and deep down, I discovered something that I didn't expected her to do.

"What's the matter, Light? Surprised to see we're still alive?"

"But why?" Misa shouted. "Why? Why won't they die? Light, you did write down their names in the Death Note and what should they be doing, right?"

I replied, "Yes, Misa, I did! But why won't they die? I'm sure I did not miss something!"

Just then, Misa becomes so afraid that she bolted to me. Miyako has anticipated that she would make a move like that. She turns her eyes to her best friend, wanting for her plan to make a success. "Maron, restrain her!"

Then I witnessed this lovely woman using her long ribbon to restrain Misa. She wraps her up from shoulders to legs. What an impressive move she made on her. Now is not the time to make a criticism about this.

"The notebook, please," said Miyako. Maron sees my Death Note and snatches it away from me with her speed. Anyway, Miyako has taken a look at it. "Hmm. Very impressive, Light. You have placed down our names in the notebook as well as the events that are happening right this moment. If that wasn't enough, the angel that made me attack Maron also knows you. Well, that settles it."

I was shocked by this. I started to make an outburst as the words came out of my mouth just to escape from this failure.

"It's a trap! Don't you get it, Miyako? This whole this is a set up! It's all part of that brainwashed angel's plan to corrupt me! Take a look at yourself, Miyako, you've seen of what you almost did. You tried to kill your own best friend because that angel manipulated you. That's what she's trying to do: corrupt us into murdering Maron! Tell me, Miyako, isn't it odd that when someone's name is written in the Death Note, did not die? There's your proof. Both of us have been set up by this brainwashed angel!"

I take a look at Fin to see she has an angry look at her face. She realized of my plan to betray her by pinning all that I did to her. I also see Ryuk is beside her, laughing at this. He knows what I liar I am to save myself. I turned my eye to Miyako, then to Maron.

"If you want the truth, Maron, here it is," I tossed a piece of paper to her. She takes a look at the paper I have written down. It is from the Death Note. As she read it, she realized the truth. "Yes, Maron, now you know whose story you should believe. It's Access' story, that's what."

"Right, Light," said Miyako. "Look at you, you are a liar trying to take the blame of someone else to save yourself."

I panicked as I placed myself in shock. "No, you... That can't be!" I denied of what I did just to escape from the failure of this plan. I take my eyes on to Noin. Once I see him as a perfect candidate to be in my New World, but now that I've seen him helping the thief I was trying to kill, he wasn't fit to be in my New World. "This is a set up, Miyako. I swear it. I don't know this guy!"

As I looked at Noin, his face looks betrayed to me. Well, he betrayed me first. He takes an approach to me, touching my right shoulder. "Light, it's too late to deny all this. You know Miyako has won. Just a moment ago, you said you win. How much more did you confess to them?"

Realizing this, I put my head down in defeat.

"Light, you're Kira?" asked Maron, looking shocked by the revelation. "Why? I trusted you, Miyako trusted you."

Miyako comes to me with a pair of handcuffs. I guess she's planning to put me to jail. As she touches my right hand, ready to restrain me, I suddenly bolted. "Stop it!" is what I said, running away from her and cornering myself in the ice, breathing heavily like an animal.

She said, "Light Yagami, L, Kira. It's over, you lost the game. Just a moment ago, you proclaimed your victory by expecting me, Maron, and Chiaki to die by your hands. With that, you win and I lose. Now, you want to know why we didn't die. It's because I have the real notebook right here."

At last, she unzips her orange vest to show me this. It is a sign that she has victory over me.

I yelled, "No! Impossible!"

"Yes, impossible, Light," Miyako explained more of her actions that would lead me to my downfall. "You know, right after you admitted you're L, I was getting more suspicious of your actions. I went by your apartment while you we're doing something outside. Inside, I found the notebook. As I looked at it, I saw many names written, but there's also the names and the events that had happened. Then the discovery came to me. You're Kira, the serial killer I'm trying to catch. Since I touched it, I can see the Shinigami."

"Oh?" said Ryuk in surprise.

"Hi, Shinigami, I'm Miyako," said Miyako for a greeting and introduction to the Shinigami I've been with ever since the night we met after I found the Death Note. Then she turns to her best friend who looks scared of meeting someone like him. "Don't be scared, Maron. If I'm not mistaken, that's the sight you saw in the cafe from the other day. Well, he's harmless judging by the look on his face. Just say hi and introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Maron," she said finally introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you two. My name is Ryuk."

_Miyako can talk to Ryuk. So that means... It must be true._

"I noticed there are torn off pages of the notebook. Tell me, if someone's name is written in a piece, will they still die?" Miyako asked my Shinigami follower.

"Oh yeah, course they would."

"I thought so," Miyako said finally learning of my plot. "So you used the pages of the notebook to make me kill my own people, the very people who were investigating you, and of course Maron. With this, you turned me into a murderer. Well, since now I know the entire plot, too bad you're done. Let's see if you can talk out of this one if you can."

I'm irritated by this. If that wasn't enough for a distraction, Fin is about to fire a blast to me so I grabbed Noin by his right arm and toss him to the beam. This is one way to save myself from that brainwashed angel. I make an evil grin in myself as I was ready to make a reply to Maron, Miyako, and Chiaki of myself. I looked at them with my eyes glowing red.

"That's right. I am Kira."

"Die, all of you!" yelled Fin, ready to fire another blast to us. Just then, Noin made a defensive move as we're all teleported away from her. I noticed he rises up to the sky. Looks like he got his wish of being with Jeanne d'Arc.

"Well, back to my explanation," I said. "I am Kira. What are you going to do about it? Kill me right here? Hear this, I'm not only Kira, but I'm also God of the New World. Let me make this clear for all of you. I have become justice, the only hope for mankind. Kill me? Is that the right thing to do? You know, ever since Kira has appeared 6 years ago, wars have stopped and the crime rate is down to 68%. However, this is not enough. This world is still rotten! With too many rotten people that is. Now for my backstory, you three, when I was your age, Miyako, I first got the notebook. I knew I have to do it. Now, I'm the only one who can. I understood killing people is a crime, but there was no other way! The world had to be fixed! A purpose given to me! Only I could do it. Who else could do this? Will they be able to keep up? The only one who can create the New World is me."

As I finished my explanation why I kill, I see the three looking at me with faces that show pity on me.

"You're right, Light. You could have made the world a better place by your actions. I wish this could happen. I really do. In fact, I understand that you and I are the same. Both of us are amateur detectives who wanted to make the world a better place by just killing. But now that I found out you're Kira..." said Miyako.

Maron replies, "It doesn't mean you're justice. You're a murderer and try to think of yourself as a god. Therefore, Light, in the end, you're not justice, you're injustice. You're just a crazy serial killer to the end."

I looked at the dark sky I see. _Useless fools, as if they could ever understand._

"You know, Miyako, you have obtained the real notebook on your hands," I reached out to my left pocket while I talked to her. "Too bad you didn't notice I got backup!" I pulled out from my pocket, revealing a piece of the Death Note. I was about to write in it.

"He's in the piece of the notebook!" yells Chiaki.

While in the verge of writing, I got shot by my right hand. As I looked at who it is, it's Miyako! I looked at the wound. I crazily yelled at her for this.

"Miyako, you idiot! Who the hell do you think you're shooting at? Don't screw with me!"

Miyako started to get angry with me as she pointed the golden gun Fin gave her earlier on to me. "What was it all for then? I trusted you, Light, and you betrayed me! What about my father? Are you planning to kill him, too?"

"Your father? You know, Miyako," I said. "All those people fighting for justice, they lose. You want a world where people like that are made to be fools? Look at yourself, Miyako. You just made yourself a fool. Unlike you, who constantly denied her best friend is a thief because of the similarities, I immediately knew she's the thief we've been hunting down because of the similarities. You are a useless detective, Miyako. Do you hear me? Useless! Useless because you refused to believe your best friend is the thief we've been hunting down. If you want to be useful, kill the others! Shoot them! Shoot Maron and Chiaki!"

Miyako begins to cry from all this. She once sees me as a great friend, but now she could see me as an enemy now that she knows the whole truth about me. Not only that, but what I think of her, and that is being useless.

"You tried to kill us, Light. Did you just call me a fool and useless?"

As I looked at my wound for a few seconds, I continued to write down on the piece. So far, it's written "Maron" by pen. Now I'm about to put down "Kusakabe" with blood and once it's finish, Maron will die by my hand.

"His blood!" yells Maron.

Miyako screams at me in anger as she shoots me repeatedly from the right shoulder to the side. I fells down to the ground of the ice. I get up, seeing her in anger to me. Maybe it's time to end my life by her hand. "You know what are destined to do, Miyako? Your destiny is to kill me, that's what. Go ahead, give in to your hatred and kill me!"

As she pointed the gun at my head, a shot is heard.

I looked at Miyako to see she didn't. She just tossed the gun away. I could guess she has regret in herself for doing all this.

She said, "No, Light. This is what you want. If I do this, then I know I'm just like you. So, no, I won't do it." She gives me the Death Note and said with more words. "Just leave, Light. Get out of this country and never return. If you try to kill us while you're leaving, then the hunt will be on you. Ryuk, I'm ordering you to let him live just a little bit longer. Would you do that?"

"If that's what you want, then I'll do it," replied Ryuk.

I realized that she has a plan to telling her father I'm Kira. Looks like I got no choice. I slowly got up and focus on Misa. "Come on, Misa, let's leave this country."

She comes to me. Well, not only her, but also Ryuk. We then left the fortress. I know for a certain that Maron will turn Fin back to normal. Do I have to watch this over? No, I don't. I already knew she can do it, and turn the world around us back to normal. I'm just lucky Ryuk would postpone on killing me with his Death Note. He tells me he'll kill me the next time I got defeated by someone who will catch me. I'm betting I won't lose to my next opponent.


End file.
